


This Isn't Halloween

by actualgarbage



Series: Still Not Halloween [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualgarbage/pseuds/actualgarbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s June 12th.</p><p>Clarke honestly thinks that Bellamy is one of the best roommates she’s ever had- really- she’s lucky to have found him. He does have a few quirks, here and there, but for the most part they’re endearing rather than annoying. Like how he always leaves blankets and coffee cups in every room of the house, he sings in the shower, he sometimes eats her food in the fridge (but when he realizes he’s done it, he always replaces it and writes her a note about it), but really, he’s a great roommate.</p><p>But this is just too much.</p><p>Based on the Tumblr prompt sent to me "can you please turn off 'this is Halloween,' it's fucking June."</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Isn't Halloween

It’s June 12th.

Clarke honestly thinks that Bellamy is one of the best roommates she’s ever had- really- she’s lucky to have found him. He does have a few quirks, here and there, but for the most part they’re endearing rather than annoying. Like how he always leaves blankets and coffee cups in every room of the house, he sings in the shower, he sometimes eats her food in the fridge (but when he realizes he’s done it, he always replaces it and writes her a note about it), but really, he’s a great roommate.

But this is just too much.

It is June fucking 12th, and he is blasting “This is Halloween” from his bedroom for the eighth time in a row.

“Bellamy!” She pounds on the door to his bedroom. She’s a pretty chill person, but she can’t always keep her cool. She’s honestly not even sure he can hear her over that goddamn song. It’s surprising that none of their neighbors have complained yet.

“Bellamy if you don’t turn that off I swear to-” She’s interrupted mid-knock by him swinging open the door.

He looks…elated? And while she isn’t really sure of the context, her heart stops for a second because she hasn’t yet seen him look so openly  _happy_  before. She almost forgets that she’s pissed at him. Almost.

“What’s up?” He says, as if he actually doesn’t understand why she’d be upset about him blasting Halloween music four months early.

“Can you please turn off ‘this is Halloween?’ It’s fucking  _June_ ,” She’s exasperated and he’s just grinning at her about it  _still_. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“I’m so sorry,” Bellamy says and doesn’t look even remotely apologetic. “I just found out that Octavia is coming up for Halloween this year, and I wasn’t really sure how else to-”

“She  _is_? That’s so great, Bellamy!” She says as she flings her arms around his neck. 

It takes him a minute to respond, but he wraps his arms around her waist and laughs into her hair. This kind of contact isn’t new to them, really. Bellamy’s good at casual affection, but it’s not something they ever talk about.  Clarke doesn’t know what it means, but she actively avoids thinking about it. She’s scared. But she hugs him anyways because they’ve both missed Octavia since she moved out of Clarke’s room the previous August to go do a massive internship thing in Maryland. They haven’t seen her except for a very brief visit over Christmas, but the fact that she gets to come back for Halloween is amazing.

Octavia and Bellamy’s favorite holiday of all time is Halloween without a shadow of a doubt. It was the only one they got to celebrate in full as kids. Aurora always spent every second of free time in the months leading up to October sewing them elaborate costumes with scraps of fabric from her work, and they’d parade all over the neighborhood and for one night, they’d have the best of something. It carried on even after Aurora passed away. Even when their foster parents would buy them costumes, they’d still make their own adjustments and Octavia would embroider her princess dresses, and Bellamy would sew historically accurate patches onto military jackets, and they ate all of the candy they could get their hands on.

In college, Octavia roped Clarke into the tradition with them, and in the past four years, she’d been thoroughly acclimated with all of the traditions of a Blake Halloween.

And Octavia was coming back to celebrate this year.

Clarke finally lets go of Bellamy and races to the kitchen to find whatever candy she could scrounge up. She and Bellamy listen to the song at least four more times before settling into the blankets on his bed and watching Halloweentown.

Snuggled up into Bellamy’s side, Clarke determines that it’s going to be a good October- even if it was still four months away.

**Author's Note:**

> worry not, my loves, there will be a part two to this. i hope this didn't suck too badly considering i wrote it very hurriedly before i went to class. it's shorter than my usual stuff but oh well


End file.
